


Long Live The King

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sex, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always been the star of her fantasy, now what happens when she gets her hands on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live The King

"I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I'm with you." Roy Croft

 

Emily sighed in contempt, when she rolled on her side and met the dark eyes of the man who made her hot.

"Hey" he said giving her a smirked smile.

"Hey yourself" Emily answered, reaching over and running her thumb across his lower lip before pulling her head down to kiss him, "What time is it?"

Titling his head to the side, "A little after ten" he said taking her hand, "You've been falling asleep earlier for the past few weeks, any reason?"

"Just tired" Emily said, "You know how it is with the job. But now that I'm awake, I think I need an incentive to stay wide awake."

Propping himself up on his elbow, his large hand went to the hem of her tank top, "Oh really?"

"Really" Emily said, lifting the tank top off of her, "Come on, Steve, you know you want to."

He gave her a chuckle, "You're such a little pusher aren't you?"

Emily tossed her tank top on to the floor and quickly rolled the dark haired man onto his back, "Either we do this or I'm going to have to do it for you."

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, settling her down on his lap, "Fine, fine. No need to try and force yourself on me."

Emily leaned back, "Excuse me? But who was the one that tried to force himself on me last time? That'd be you."

"Well you were wearing a bikini on the beach" Steve said, his hands rubbing the smooth skin of her white stomach, "What sane man would turn you down?"

Pouting her lips, "I can name a few but I'd rather think about the one that I want" Emily leaned forward, "Who can make me scream and beg like no one else."

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, "Trying to butter me up?"

"Only if you want me to" Emily teased, leaning next to his ear she lightly blew before nipping lightly then licking the earlobe.

"You are so naughty" he said, "I think I might just have to give you a reward for that."

"And you think there's a reward big enough for me?" she teased, seeing the cocky and smug look on his face.

She squealed in delight when he rolled them so he was straddling her, "Didn't I tell you that I liked to be on the top?"

"That's just too damn bad, baby" Steve said, his mouth going to her neck nipping at the tender flesh of her collar bone.

Moaning as he left trails of bite marks on her as he slowly moved down and unclasping her red silk bra.

"You always look so fucking sexy in red" he growled, his mouth latching onto the taut nipples as nibbling at them until they perked at full attention.

Emily's eyes shut tight as he licked her at her breast, his hands massaging the round flesh.

"Steve quit teasing me" she moaned, grabbing at the hem of his shirt she tugged it off wanting to be as close to his flesh as possible.

"Patient my sweet" he murmured against her ear as his hands tugged at the sleep shorts and panties, "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Her eyes shot open at that and moaned as Steve's hands softly and smoothly ran up her thigh parting her wet folds.

"Lets just see how much you want me" he said, kissing her passionately as his finger thrust inside her.

She gasped, while Steve took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. He massaged his own tongue against hers causing the brunette to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him flush to her.

"Steve" she moaned, her back arching as he thrust another finger inside, curling the long digit while she panted against his neck.

Emily's finger nails dug into the Hawaiian officer's back, clawing to hold on as he scissored his fingers inside of her.

"Oh God" she panted, biting down on his shoulder, "Steve please."

The dark haired man chuckled, as he moved his mouth slowly down her stomach but then looked up when she pleaded again.

"Oh you just love saying my name don't you?" he teased winking at her, "Lets see how many times I can make you shout my name..."

"Steve" she murmured, her dark eyes meeting his, "I need to feel you."

"Oh you will" he smugly said, lowering his head to her wet center, "I guarantee that."

Emily's eyes shot open as she bit her lower lip to keep from shouting out as she felt Steve nip at her wet core.

"Emily?" he said, looking at the woman's heaving chest, "Emily, look at me."

Lifting her head, she saw him lift her left leg, pulling it over his shoulder, "Keep your eyes on me."

She watched as the man, thrusted in a third finger sending the shaking woman over the edge and lapping up her juice as she shouted out his name, and falling on the pillow incoherent and out of breath.

"Steve" she panted out, running her fingers through his hair.

As he slowly made his way up to his disheveled woman leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks across her body.

"Mm my favorite flavor" he murmured, as he leaned in and kissed her neck, "You taste even better then you look." 

Emily's eyes opened when his kisses made its way to her eyes, "Steve, I want you now."

The man rested his forehead against hers, "I guess you've been a good girl."

She helped pulled his shorts and boxers off and kicked them to the side of the bed, while his tongue slowly tangled with hers.

"You are so sexy right now, you don't even know it" he murmured against her ear.

Wrapping her arms around him, "You always know how to make me feel special."

"You are special" he said, biting her lower lip, "Oe he Nani, u'i maika'i Maka."

Looking deep in his eyes, "You have beautiful eyes too."

Steve kissed her neck, as he slowly moved between her legs, grabbing onto the silky smooth skin he pulled it around his waist before kissing down to her chest.

Emily looked up and saw the intense stare he was giving her as he slowly rolled his hip against her and lined himself up to her center.

Tilting her chin to look at him, he kept his eyes on her as he tilted her hips up and slowly slid his way inside her.

Emily panted hard, she could feel the heat radiate in her stomach as he thrusted in and out of her willing body, rotating her hips up as he slid in deeper her walls clamped around his shaft.

"Oh God, Steve" Emily cried out, his hands pulling her close as he continued his slow and methodical strokes within her.

As her body trembled, Emily felt a pair of warm hands travel down her body towards her over-sensitized bundle of nerves. She could feel the tingling sensation travel down to her toes as she fell over the edge.

"Steve" she mewled feeling pleasure run through her, as their sweating bodies clung to each other.

A warm hand traveled towards her shoulder while a kiss was dropped to her head, "Emily..."

 

"Emily" he called out, rubbing his hand over the brunette's back, "Wake up, sweetheart."

"Hmm?" she groaned rolling onto her stomach, "What?"

"Wake up" he said, dropping a kiss to Emily's exposed neck, making her roll over again and open her eyes, "Hey."

"Aaron?" she said, her eyes shooting open and looking around her apartment,

"Yeah, who else were you expecting?" Hotch said, sitting down on the couch while Emily sat up.

"What time is it?"

"A little after eleven" he said, pulling her into his arms, "You fell asleep."

"I missed it?" she asked her voice filled with regret, "No."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I TiVod it for you." Hotch said, "I just know how much you love that show."

"Aaron, that's not just some show" Emily said, lifting her head to look at Hotch, "That's Hawaii Five-0."

Hotch rolled his eyes groaning at her, "It's just a tv show. Sometimes I think that you want that McGarrett guy more then you want me."

Emily leaned up, kissing his ear, "Don't be silly, sweetie. You know that I only want you."

"Hmm" he said non-believing, "Really?"

"Mm hmm" Emily said, climbing onto his lap, walking her fingers down his chest, "You're the only one that I've ever wanted, Aaron."

Hotch leaned forward, giving the brunette a hard, passionate kiss and when he pulled back he saw that her cheeks were flushed with pink.

"Lets take this to our room" he said, as she wrapped her legs around his waist walking her to the bedroom, hearing her giggle.

"Somebody is being possessive" Emily said, kissing at his neck, "What brought this on?"

Kicking the bedroom door close, "Just plan on making you forget all about that name you moaned out twenty minutes ago... Steve McGarrett."

"What?" she said surprised, chuckling when Hotch pounced on her.

He chuckled pulling her to him, feeling possessive over his girl from the the other man. He didn't care that the man was a television character, no one would take her from him. Not even a fictionalized character.

 

"When you smiled, you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever." Author Unknown


End file.
